Fowl Cruelty
by Julianne Graham
Summary: story of Artemis and his wife...night at the opera...artemis is a jerk...there's some lemon, so be warned


**_right...so there's some lemon in here and ya...not much else to say...demonstrates how bad a husband Artemis Fowl would be...first time i've done a sex type writing...ya..._**

* * *

Hannah Fowl, wife to wealthy genius Artemis Fowl the second, indifferently observed the Orchestra that the two of them were watching on their private balcony. As she listened, she noted that the accompanying opera singer's pitch was flat and that the orchestra was slowing down and speeding up on occasion. While the music swelled and floated, Hannah considered her marriage. 

Where had it gone wrong? When she married Artemis, she thought she would be the happiest woman alive. She was so deeply in love, and it seemed he returned her affections. But when had it stopped? In 5 years of marriage, Hannah never could place when her beloved became her tormenter.

She'd always learned that marriage built on a foundation of friendship, trust and communication. There was none of that anymore. In retrospect, she should have left years before, but she loved him and hated him as she loved and hated herself. He was her world, and life without him would be unbearably heavenly.

When she slipped the wedding band on Artemis' finger, she didn't know she'd get a selfish, controlling and cruel slave master, instead of the loving husband she's envisioned. He never physically hurt her, never striking a blow, but Artemis always got what he wanted. He was cruel when they made love, making sure he was pleased before she was, and if he did allow her pleasure first, there was a great payment afterwards. He would sometimes stop her in the throws of orgasm, to have her pleasure him or to simply leave. Artemis would even stop the two of them if Hannah's passion and lust were too apparent. There had been many times when Hannah was groaning in bliss, when Artemis had simply quit and walked away. There were also times when he seemed bent on humiliating his wife. He would fondle her in public, out of others' sight, and demand she act as if nothing were different. Artemis even had her taking expensive medication that would halt her menstruation cycle for months, so he could have her whenever he wanted.

Theirs was not a marriage, it was elected slavery. Hannah knew she couldn't leave him. Some may call her a gold-digger, only remaining for Artemis' money, but Hannah would have cut off her own arms to be free of the infatuation she held over Artemis. She loved and hated him, as she loved and hated her self, and she was sickened by her lack of free will.

As she contemplated her failure of a marriage, she was brought back to reality by a hand that was sliding up her thigh. "You don't look as if you're enjoying yourself, darling," Artemis whispered in her ear as his hand slid under her skirt. "Perhaps I can remedy that."

His long, thin fingers slipped beneath her underwear, and began to stroke the outer folds of her genitalia. Hannah gasped softly and hissed, "What are you doing, Artemis?"

Her terrible husband smirked and softly replied, "Just sit back and enjoy; quietly. We wouldn't want to disturb the other patrons of this fine establishment." He then pushed a knuckle inside her, nuzzling her neck. Hannah unconsciously slid down in her seat and spread her legs like a trucker.

The concert continued on, and so did Artemis' lewd entertainment. When Hannah's breath began to shudder with orgasm, Artemis would remove his hand, sliding it up and down her thigh, until it had passed. For what felt like hours, he continued this.

Then as suddenly as he's started the act, he stopped. He withdrew his hand, and wiping it on a handkerchief without even looking at his dejected and aroused wife. Standing, he ordered her to go with him, and the two of them swept past Artemis' bodyguard, Butler, as if he weren't there. Of course Hannah paid mind to him, but Artemis brushed past the giant man as though he were a wall hanging.

Hannah soon found where her husband was taking her; the men's room. Secretively, they crept inside. There was, thankfully no one there, because for the next thing Artemis did, Hannah wouldn't have wanted witnesses. Artemis pushed her back against the counter, lifted her onto it, and pulled her underwear off all in one motion. Hannah stared at him confusedly, she'd been expecting something different from the man she thought she had figured out.

Artemis was standing now between her spread legs, as her feet dangled above the ground, and he leaned forward and murmured against her lips, "Don't hold back." When she opened her mouth to speak he added, "Do so, and I stop."

Hannah was about to ask, "stop what," when her question was answered. She gasped and moaned audibly as her confusing husband knelt and put his mouth to her crotch. Unintentionally, she shivered and whimpered as his tongue lashed out, lapping at her opening. Balling her hands into fists, she slouched back, presenting Artemis with a different surface to suck. She cried out pathetically when he found her clitoris and gently nipped it. And she groaned so loudly when she came that it echoed off the walls. Exhausted, she slumped back against the mirror when Artemis stopped. Her husband merely wiped her juices off his face, with a look that most resembled disgust.

Though her heart was pounding and her blood racing, a cool, cynical part of her mind wondered what her husband wanted in return for his services to her. For what he'd done for her definitely called for a great reward.

"Get up," Artemis ordered coldly. Hannah slid from the counter and stood before him. He seized her hand and placed it on his crotch. "Please me," he commanded, as if she were a cheap whore. Hiding her disgust at the predictability of her husband, Hannah pushed Artemis back against a wall, pressing her body to his, curving into him. Lifting a leg, she draped it over his hip and ground into his crotch until she felt it beginning to harden. Next she reached between them and began to rub until it was like Artemis had a rock in his trousers. Pulling it out, Hannah moved to slide him inside, but he grabbed her hand before she could and coldly said, "No. I expect you to use your mouth to pleasure me."

Hannah burned with shame, that her husband could bully her into such a situation. Closing her eyes, she knelt before her spouse and began to massage his penis. Artemis tilted his head back and smirked, his eyes squeezed shut. His long fingers twined in her auburn hair as she gently blew on the head of his erection. Slowly, she ran her tongue over it, swirling it around it, sucking gently. Artemis groaned softly and applied pressure to the back of her head, forcing her to take him deeper into her mouth.

Utterly humiliated, hating herself for her weakness, and wondering why she hadn't walked away, Hannah pleasured her terrible husband. At the point of his orgasm, Artemis cried out. but it was not Hannah's name that he said. Artemis groaned, "Holly," so loudly that the man-mountain bodyguard came into the room.

Butler entered just in time to see his employer ram hard into his wife's mouth, practically down her throat. The bodyguard felt a twinge of pity towards the woman, as she tried to pull away, only to be trapped by her husband's hand, pressing the back of her head to his quivering member. Even when the girl saw Butler, and let out a humiliated and frightened squeak, Artemis didn't let her go.

Cracking an eye open, Artemis said only slightly breathlessly, "ah, Butler, hello." Saying that, he released Hannah, zipped up his pants and ordered, "help her get cleaned up, I'll be out at the car."

Hannah was still sitting on the floor, a bitter look in her eyes. Wordlessly, Butler helped her off the floor, and began to wipe her mouth with paper towel. She numbly stood there, letting him clean her husband's cum off her chin, but when he handed her a glass of water to wash out her mouth, she retched and lurched into a cubicle.

Gasping, she leaned over the toilet, ordering her stomach to settle, as she'd done many times before. "Are you alright, Mrs. Fowl?" Butler asked from the cubicle door. "Is there something wrong?"

When he said this, Hannah turned to look at him. He was standing in the doorway of the cubicle, unable to enter because of his massive size, and on his usually cold or blank face, was a look of such sincere concern that her eyes filled with tears of longing. Never had her husband looked at her in such a way. Never had her husband given a shit how she was feeling. The hired help cared more about her than her husband. Hannah gave him a quivering smile and sadly answered, "I'm fine, thank you."

As the huge manservant put his arm around her and guided her to the door, a weak-bladdered man entered the restroom. He recognized both Butler and Hannah, smirked, and picked up the pair of underwear Artemis had thrown across the room, sneering, "you dropped these."

Hannah wanted to cry. Butler simply glared at the man, snatched the panties and led his boss' wife out of the washroom. That was at the exact time that a huge crowd from the theatre boiled out, and all could see Mrs. Fowl leaving the men's room with her husband's bodyguard. In her mind, Hannah coldly noted that this was probably another one of Artemis' cruel ploys to humiliate her. _Bastard!_ She thought, furious and ashamed.

Why had she married such a worm?


End file.
